


A New Tradition

by DarkCorgi



Series: Don't Rock the Cradle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Severus and Harry start a new tradition.  Prequel to Don't Rock The Cradle





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I’m just playing because I'm bored.  
Advertisement: Part of the SAC-2005 at: http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2005/SAC-2005.htm  
Note: This story is a prequel to Don't Rock the Cradle, which is archived at www.hpfandom.net.  
Beta: The ever wonderful Magdelena!

 

Severus Snape stood in the middle of his small sitting room at Hogwarts eyeing everything set up in the room. The bare pine tree concealed, by the strongest 'Notice-Me-Not' charm the mad house-elf Dobby could produce, to everyone but Severus and Harry. Severus had never looked forward to the Christmas Holidays since his mother died in his youth, but for the first time in a long while he was excited about the holiday. He had three days to wait before ridding himself of the majority of the students for two weeks. He would then have as much time as he could with his spouse with the minimal of interruptions.

 

His spouse. That was something Severus never thought he would ever get to say. He never had the courage to approach anyone after being ridiculed for doing so when he was a student and the one time he leapt without looking, he landed himself an attractive and powerful wizard, who was the only person other than Albus to see what he hid from the world. He never thought he'd be this happy.

 

Severus glanced around the room again to make sure all the holly, pine and mistletoe garlands were where he wanted them before going to the closet and removing the ornaments that belonged to his mother's family. He set those boxes by the tree to wait for Harry's arrival on Christmas Eve. The box disappeared behind Dobby's concealment charms and Severus went about his normal business.

 

It was a tense few days for Severus, especially when Albus dropped by to visit. The elderly wizard would glance around the room with a puzzled frown before returning to their conversation over tea. Finally it was time to see the children off and that night at dinner he felt a burst of annoyance through the bond that tied him to Harry. Severus looked up and glanced at the table set up for the students staying at the school for the holiday and saw the source of Harry's ire. Granger and Weasley had chosen to stay after saying they were going home for Christmas. They posed a problem to his plans for the holiday and Severus needed to figure out a way of separating Harry from them. There was no way Severus was going to let those two ruin his and Harry's first Christmas together. It didn't take long for him to concoct an excuse to get Harry away from his two friends tomorrow evening.

 

When dinner was over, Severus stalked to the student table and positioned himself behind Harry. Both Granger and Weasley went pale when they caught sight of the thunderous expression he had pasted on his face. They both signalled frantically to Harry, who turned to face him with a sullen expression on his face. Severus spared a moment to marvel at how good Harry had become at acting before speaking to his spouse as if their relationship hadn't changed.

 

"Potter, you have remedial potions with me once again. Why the Headmaster wishes to waste my time is beyond me. You will arrive at my office no later than five p.m. tomorrow for your first lesson. Do not be late."

 

"Yes, Professor," Harry responded grudgingly, but Severus could feel his amusement and his appreciation bubbling along their bond.

 

"But Professor, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow," Weasley responded in an enraged tone.

 

"It matters not to me. It is the only time I can spare, Weasley, and he shall be there or suffer the consequences." With that said, Severus pivoted and stalked out of the Great Hall not bothering to hear what else they had to say.

 

The morning of Christmas Eve dawned and Severus found it hard to contain his excitement. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this as a child, but he could get used to it. He did his best to wrestle down the emotion, but failed to contain it all. It was obvious the he hadn't completely hidden his glee when Minerva commented on it at breakfast.

 

"Severus, I've never seen you so excited," Minerva said while giving him a penetrating glance. "Are you expecting someone special to visit?"

 

"Yes." Severus bit off in a tone that told her to mind her own business, which thankfully she did.

 

"I'm glad you've finally decided to let someone into your life. You're certainly earned the chance for some joy in your life," Minerva said with a pat to his shoulder before leaving the table.

 

 _'You won't be so glad when you find out who it is, Minerva,'_ Severus responded mentally as he watched her leave the Hall. It wasn't long after her exit that he took his own leave.

 

Severus spent the morning and afternoon in his private laboratory working on potions for the Hospital Wing and conducting his own research in order to pass the time. Otherwise he'd be pacing a hole in the carpet waiting for Harry's arrival. Potions work was the only way he'd be able to pass the time without giving himself away to his nosy co-workers. By the time he was finished brewing and cooling the potions it was almost time for Harry's arrival. Dobby appeared on his own accord and helped Severus bottle the potions. Dobby took it upon himself to clean the work area and Severus was grateful for the help since it freed him up to get ready for Harry's arrival.

 

Severus shook his head in bemusement as he headed towards his bathroom. Dobby was an unusual elf despite his time with the Malfoys. Severus couldn't help remembering the first day he returned to the school after bonding with Harry. The diminutive being threatened to reupholster a sofa with his hide if he hurt Harry in any way. Severus wasn't used to this type of house-elf and he could fathom what the connection between Dobby and Harry was, but he didn't think it would matter as long as the elf didn't tell anyone about their bond. Given the way Dobby reacted whenever he was with Harry, Severus had no fears of that happening unless Dumbledore asked a direct question about them. 

 

Severus showered, spelled himself dry, and changed into a hunter green jumper and a pair of black slacks. A quick glance in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place and he couldn't help imagining what the staff and students would say or do if they ever saw him like this. Most would probably faint in shock. When Severus sat in his favourite chair he noted it was after five. Harry was late and he was beginning to worry. With Weasley and Granger here anything could happened to delay Harry, including them going to the Headmaster to complain.

 

Another five minutes passed and the alarm that notified him if someone knocked on his office door went off. He stood and grabbed his teaching robes. He made sure the light was too dim for whoever it was to see his hair before he went into his office. Severus chose to sit at his desk and spell the door open with nothing more than a small stub of a candle illuminating his face.

 

"Potter, you're late! Detention tomorrow after dinner!" Severus barked when he saw Harry in the doorway, flanked by Granger and Weasley.

 

Harry didn't say a word as he stepped inside the office. Granger paled while Weasley turned beet red in anger. They both looked ready to fight for Harry's freedom. Severus didn't give them a chance. He flicked his wand in their direction and shoved them out of his office.

 

"Return to your dorm immediately," Severus snapped at the two Gryffindors before slamming the door shut in their faces.

 

Another flick of his wand sent a silver form racing through the walls to McGonagall's office warning her to keep Weasley and Granger out of his sight unless she wanted her house to be in negative points before school restarts. Once that task was out of the way he turned to Harry, who was slumped in the chair with anger etched into his features. He didn't need to ask Harry what happened, since Harry began to explain after a deep breath.

 

"Hermione and Ron decided that I couldn't go anywhere in the castle alone. I haven't gotten a moment's peace all day. That's why I was late. They even tried to get Professor Dumbledore to cancel my remedial potions for today."

 

"What did the Headmaster say?" Severus had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

 

"He said that it was nice that we resumed the lessons again despite the difficulties we had the last time."

 

"So he didn't suspect anything?"

 

"Not a thing, especially since I didn't say a word the whole time. Hermione and Ron tried to argue with him, but he just shooed us away. They insisted on escorting me down. I think they were planning on staying for the lesson."

 

Severus snorted in amusement and stood. He rounded the desk and pulled Harry to his feet before taking him through the concealed door to his rooms. As he crossed the threshold he removed his robes and smiled at Harry's gasp of surprise.

 

"Damn, you look great in those!" Harry said, and when Severus turned around he noticed his young husband's eyes were glazed.

 

"I'm sure there's something else you may like the look of," Severus replied in a smug tone, enjoying Harry's response to his choice of clothing.

 

"You've got to be kidding!" Harry said in disbelief still staring at Severus' casually dressed frame.

 

"I don't joke. Look in the far corner."

 

Severus watched as Harry tore his eyes away and directed his gaze in the indicated direction. Delight lit Harry's face as he saw the tree waiting to be decorated. The younger man looked like a child in a candy store. All in all, Severus was pleased with Harry's reactions and was looking forward to decorating the tree with the green-eyed man.

 

They spent a good chunk of the evening decorating the tree. Harry did most of his by hand, like his Muggle relatives would. Severus stepped back to watch Harry work and more and more he was glad that he took that leap this past summer and bonded with Harry. They both filled a much needed place in each other's lives. No he wouldn't change a thing if he had the chance to do it again. Not even his behaviour in their teacher/student relationship.

 

Dobby served them a meal for two, which required them to feed each other. Severus enjoyed Harry's reaction to the foods he never got the chance to try growing up. He found feeding those tidbits to Harry incredibly arousing and by the time the last piece of fruit was eaten he was achingly hard. Harry was in the same state as he was, and the younger man was impatient. Harry pulled Severus to the soft rug in front of the fire and proceeded to ravage his mouth. Severus, ever the willing victim, surrendered his mouth to the younger man's exploration. He allowed Harry to do as he wished and the young wizard's nimble fingers successfully navigated their way under his jumper to torture Severus' nipples. From that point Severus lost track of time and he never knew when Harry managed to undress them both. He certainly didn't remember helping, not that he was complaining.

 

"Severus, make love to me now," Harry whispered in his ear and Severus responded by summoning their lube.

 

"How do you want me to take you, Harry?" Severus asked in a lust heavy voice.

 

Harry's response was wordless as Severus' previous one. He simply rolled onto his stomach and positioned himself on his knees with his arms wrapped around one of the sofa's pillows.

 

"Are you sure this is how you want it?" Severus asked softly as he coated his fingers with lubricant. Normally Harry loathed this position, preferring to see Severus as they made love.

 

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to see the tree and just feel you move inside me."

 

Severus didn't say another word and began preparing Harry slowly. Now that they were in the school they hadn't had many chances to have intercourse. Usually they had to settle for mutual masturbation and the occasional blowjob. He intended to take his time, especially since he didn't want to hurt Harry. Severus slowly inserted a finger and gently worked in and out until Harry's body became used to the invasion. With the same care he added a second and then a third finger, stretching Harry's entrance as thoroughly as he could.

 

Harry was panting and pleading long before Severus was done with his preparations, and when Severus began to push himself in, the younger man began to moan in pleasure. Harry was so tight from their celibacy that Severus had to use all of his considerable self control no to come inside that tightness too soon. Harry grew impatient and growled, trying to get Severus to move once he was fully seated. When he felt he had himself under control, Severus slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He kept a leisurely pace as he enjoyed listening to Harry's moans.

 

The coiling pleasure in the pit of his stomach was slowly driving him mad, and Harry must have felt the same, for they both began to speed up their movements. A low moan filled the room as their bodies impacted in a dull smack and Severus didn't know from which throat it escaped. The lovely heat from the friction they were created made that spring in his gut tighten more and he found himself racing towards completion. The small corner of his mind that wasn't preoccupied with self gratification took control and had him shift until Harry cried out in surprised delight.

 

"Oh God! More Severus. MORE!" Harry screeched and Severus' response was a growl.

 

Severus set a blistering pace and reached around to grab at Harry's wildly waving erection. Every time he hit Harry's sweet spot, the younger man's channel pulsed around his shaft and drove him absolutely wild. Time seemed to slow as he teetered on the edge.

 

"Oh. Severus!" Harry shouted as he came, spilling his seed over Severus' fingers and onto the floor. His spouse's cries of pleasure startled him out of his little world.

 

The Severus found himself tumbling over that cliff into bliss and time went from barely moving to flickering by rapidly as he released into Harry's pulsing channel. He moaned and panted as his body shook, moving in a small humping motion as the last of his semen was milked from his shaft.

 

Severus felt Dobby's subtle magic cleaning the mess from the soft rug they were on and he was grateful for the elf's timely aid, given the jelly-like state his legs were in he wouldn't have been able to remain upright long enough to do it himself. He allowed his body to tip to one side and as his body slipped to the floor he pulled Harry along with him. Once they were safely settled on the rug, Severus tucked Harry up against him. For a long while they stared into the flickering flames in the fireplace. Severus wondered, not for the first time, how Harry managed to make himself at home in Severus' cold heart in such a short time. After thinking along those lines he decided that he shouldn't question his good fortune.

 

"This could be the start of a new tradition, one just for you and me," Severus murmured into Harry's ear.

 

"Being loved for Christmas? Sounds like a wonderful one to me," Harry replied sleepily.

 

Severus couldn't agree more.

**Fin**


End file.
